Naruto: Love of a Fox YAOI THEME BE WARNED
by KilluaHysoka
Summary: A tale of secrets, true love, betryal and the struggle for two hearts each with different sufferings, coming together.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Love of a Fox**

**-  
N**aruto and its characters are not owned by me. All yaoi,interpretations are based on my own creation, as well as slight plot details that differ from the course of the actual anime. Certain chapters may contain vulgar/sexual graphic amterial not emant to be read by those 16 or younger. You have be warned so read further on your own free will. Thank you.

-

**Chapter 1**

The night air beat down on Naruto's neck, as he laid belly down on his mattress. Sweat soaking his pajamas, Naruto laid eyes open unable to sleep due to the incredible heat wave. Turning around, now laying on his back, Naruto slightly shivered feeling the cold sweat from his clothing touch his skin in the darkness. Naruto closed his eyes, trying to fall to sleep when the same images appeared in his thoughts.

A boy about his age of 13, wearing a blue collar type shirt, with matching armbands, and white shorts. The boy seem to be staring blankly at him, until a small smile appeared. Naruto felt a great warmth taking over his body. The warmth was not from the heat of the night air, but seem to be coming from within his heart. The feeling seem to draw him closer to the boy as Naruto felt himself reaching out. Suddenly the ground around him shook as the fell to the ground, fear stricken. Naruto trying to shout his name opened his mouth to a soundless scream. A darkness seem to cover the area as a fiery red emerged around them. A deep sounding laugh echoed the plain as both boys now looked into the sky as saw two giant burning eyes staring down on them. A bellow of dark clouds seem to come towards the boy across from naruto as a giant claw emerged from its pits. Naruto jumping to push the boy out of the way fell to the floor, his feet disappearing into the ground as if he was caught in quicksand. Naruto let out another soundless scream as the claw descended on the other boy, his blood, falling like raindrops on Naruto's face.

Naruto's scream suddenly became audible as he found himself safely in his bed sweating uncontrollably, as the sound of birds chirping accompanied by the mornings light shone down through the window of his room. A nightmare. Naruto brought his hand to his forehead, wiping away the sweat as he recalled the images from the dream. Naruto pulled his legs from under the covers and now sat at his bed side, hands brought to his cheeks as he rested on his elbows. It was the same dream he had been having for the past two weeks. This was the third week since the third has died in the battle against Orochimaru, as he had tried to cope with the lost. The entire town was slowly rebuilding itself but it would be a wound forever open. Ever since the day of the funeral the same dream had been replaying in his thoughts every day or night, whenever he closed his eyes. Naruto was not sure what to be more afraid off; the dream, or who he was dreaming off.

"Sakura-chan...Sakura-chan..", Naruto muttered to himself, and yet he felt an tremendous pain within him, as if all the truth was building up inside and waiting to be unleashed. Naruto got up and made his way to his bathroom as he prepared for the days business.

-

"Sasuke-kun!Be Careful!", Sakura shouted as she looked up at the tall building as Sasuke was standing on a unsteady scaffolding nailing several pieces of wood to the damage side of the building. She had gotten up extra early today to follow Sasuke to help him attend to the job's Kakashi had given him around town. Sakura steadily held the base of the scaffolding, weather or not that would help, the structure was still quite old and unsteady. She winced every time Sasuke took a step as the creaking of the wood sounded apparent danger.

"Sasuke!Shouldn't you get down by now!", Sakura blasted up at him from the top of her lungs.

"Almost done", the mono tone reply came. "_Does she ever shut up"_, Sasuke thought as he hammered one of the last few boards in. At that moment Sasuke looked down and could see an orange and blue object running towards them. "About time he showed up", Sasuke grunted as he continued finishing his job.

"BAKA!", Sakura shouted as a hand slammed hard on Naruto's head as Sakura scolded him.

"Wha, Sakura-chan", naruto screamed back rubbing the soon to be bruise on his head.

"Sasuke has been up there all morning working hard to help fix this village and you,..." Sakura poking Naruto in the chest, "...Decide to sleep in while the rest of us are working hard. What if Sasuke gets hurt hmm? YOU SHOULD BE THERE HELPING HIM!", Sakura screamed her head becoming ten times larger than normal.

Naruto looked back at her, his face confused slightly, "Oi Sakura-chan..if Sasuke needed help why are you down here?"

Sakura quickly turned around, arms folded and said in a snobbish yet elegant way, "Naruto, a lady should never meddle where she does not belong", while inside her head Sakura was screaming, "_STUPID NARUTO!"._

Sasuke looked down the high scaffolding and saw Naruto arguing with Sakura again. Sakura always looked cute when she argued Sasuke thought, even if she had a big forehead. She was always concerned about him, and even though she was more a pest than anything else, he did enjoy her company, at times. Sasuke than looked at Naruto. Stupid Naruto. Well...he's not that stupid, Sasuke thought. He had always been there for him, even more so than Sakura in the past. He smiled at the thought of the times they had pushed each other in their training and how he enjoyed seeing Naruto work just as hard as him, even though Naruto was still a bit clumsy at times, and even though he wasn't the brightest guy, he was still cute.

Sasuke eyes shot wide open as he realized he thought for a moment that Naruto was cute. He accidentally stepped backwards as his foot stepped over the scaffolding's board as his body fell backwards into a free fall. A second latter Sakura's scream could be heard throughout the entire town as both she and Naruto watched Sasuke plummeting towards the ground from above.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Love of a Fox**

**-  
N**aruto and its characters are not owned by me. All yaoi,interpretations are based on my own creation, as well as slight plot details that differ from the course of the actual anime. Certain chapters may contain vulgar/sexual graphic material not meant to be read by those 16 or younger. You have be warned so read further on your own free will. Thank you.

-

**Chapter 2**

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", Naruto commanded bringing his hands together rapidly duplicating himself several times. Each of the Naruto began climbing one on top of the other as quickly as they could as the final Naruto on the top caught Sasuke as the tower of Naruto's came crashing down. As each of the duplicated Narutos disappeared with a small cloud of smoke, Sakura ran towards Sasuke who laid sprawled out in the arms of the real Naruto who had caught him.

"Sasuke-kun!", Sakura cried as tears ran down her face as she rushed to the side of her heart's desire.

Both Sasuke and Naruto began to stir as Sasuke slowly raised himself into a sitting position, still unaware he was in Naruto's arms. Naruto, whose shirt was partially torn, and pants ripped at it's side due to the crash, held on tightly to the boy laying within his arms. Sasuke turned his head and saw Naruto with an exhausted expression on his face, breathing heavily and noticed now what the tight feeling around his body was. Sasuke forcefully drew his hands up to Naruto's chest and pushed him to the ground as he unsteadily got to his feet.

"Sasuke..", Sakura began, but saw an anger in Sasuke's eyes she had never seen before. An anger that filled her with fear. Sasuke limping on his right knee began to slowly walk away leaving a stunned Naruto on the dusty ground.

"Sas...", Naruto started to speak as a group of other villagers began to arrive at the scene of the accident trying to see what was the cause of Sakura's scream. Seeing Naruto laid out on the ground, many began pointing their fingers and screaming at him:

"What have you done now! Do you know how hard we are working trying to rebuild this village, and here you are fooling around and destroying everything we have been working on!".

Naruto, shaking slightly now, unsure of what to say to the now apparent mob, slowly picked himself of the ground and attempted to explain, but was drowned out by the harsh cursing from the adults around him. Sakura stared at the unsightly scene, as she also began to try and explain as one villager grabbed Naruto's arm.

"If the third was still here, what do you think he would say, WHAT DEAMON CHILD!".

Sasuke stopped walking away and turned around slightly to look at Naruto. Sakura brought her hands to cover her mouth, her eyes wide with shock. Naruto, looked into Sasuke's eyes and saw the hate now in them. Jerking his arm lose, Naruto turned and ran away from the group as fast as he could, leaving the sounds of curses and screams behind him.

-

Jiraiya stood outside Naruto's apartment door and knocked again for the third time, assuming Naruto was still asleep inside. Trying to see if the door was open, Jiraiya tried the handle, as the door creaked open. Stepping inside, he saw how much the room resembled Naruto. It was filled with various trinkets, a simple fridge, kitchen, and yet it was very much empty inside. Jiraiya sat the food he had brought for the boy on the table and called his name as he looked around. Seeing that Naruto was no where to be found Jiraiya, began to walk through the door as he heard a loud stammering of feet running towards him. Naruto, not seeing Jiraiya, crashed straight into him sending both of them crashing to the floor.

"OI NARUTO! You should be more careful Baka...", Jiraiya jokingly spoke to him, but suddenly stopped as he saw the teary red eyes, and the tear stained cheeks of Naruto. Naruto quickly got of from the floor and began to run away from Jiraiya, as Jiraiya, reached out and grabbed Naruto's arm, holding the boy tightly, not letting him go. Naruto screamed at Jiraiya, the tears flowing uncontrollably now, to let him go as Jiraiya brought Naruto's face to his chest and held on to him in a tight hug, as Naruto broke down, both falling to the floor in a tight embrace as Naruto cried on.

-

"Sasuke-kun!", Sakura shouted after Sasuke as he continued limping his way through town.

"Sasuke, you need to go see Kakashi Sensei to get your leg fixed..SASUKE!", Sakura pleaded. Sasuke ignored her and continued slowly dragging himself down the dirt path towards his house. Sasuke paid no attention to the pain for his mind was racing, trying to sort out what had just happened. _He saved me...again._ Sasuke thought anger building inside him. _WHY! Why does he always have to be the one to save me...why..can't I save him. _Again Sasuke stopped himself, a deep anger swelling inside him. _NO, FUCK NO, I'm no fag...fucking Naruto, it's his fault...stupid faggot Naruto...",_

Sasuke, suddenly stopped and turned around and grabbed Sakura by her arms and pulled her towards him. Sakura, taken by surprised half screamed, and half mumbled her words, as Sasuke forced his tongue down her mouth. As suddenly as he had started, he suddenly stopped and pushed her away from him, and stared at her, a look of disgust on his face. Sakura starred at him as if she was starring at a complete stranger.

This was it. This was her first kiss, and it was not a kiss of love. It was a kiss taken from her by force. By force by the one she was willing to give it up to. Sakura brought her right hand across Sasuke's face as she slapped him hard. Sasuke starred at her, unmoved by the force of her slap. He, gently now, brought his right hand to her face.

"I'm sorry Sakura...", he cooed into her ear as he kissed her again. Sakura, unsure of what to do, allowed Sasuke to continue, as he slowly brought them both to a small patch of grass near the empty road as he began caressing her body. Bringing his lips back to meet hers, a sudden flash on Naruto popped into Sasuke's mind. Sasuke suddenly stopped as he recalled the utter sadness of Naruto's face as he ran from the mob. Grudgingly Sasuke pulled himself of Sakura, as he saw the devastation on the girl's face.

"Sasuke...", Sakura began, "am I...am i not good enough for you.", she spoke trying to hold back the tears. "Don't you want me?".

Sasuke turned away from her and began walking back to his house, and now realizing he was clenching something tightly in his left hand. It was a yellow piece of clothing, with a partial blue dye. Sasuke clenched the cloth tighter as his knuckles turned white.

"I don't know what I want..."

Sasuke began limping home again, leaving Sakura laying, alone.

**TO BE CONTINUED  
**

Comments and critics all welcome: email me at 


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: Love of a Fox**

**  
N**aruto and its characters are not owned by me. All yaoi,interpretations are based on my own creation, as well as slight plot details that differ from the course of the actual anime. Certain chapters may contain vulgar/sexual graphic material not meant to be read by those 16 or younger. You have be warned so read further on your own free will. Thank you.

**Chapter 3**

Iruka quickened his steps as he approached the door the Naruto's apartment. The night air around him, was not as humid as the previous night, but the heat Iruka felt was not due to the air, but by the tremendous worry within him. Bringing a hard fist against the door, and calling out Naruto's name, Iruka continued knocking loudly and shouting for Naruto. The door suddenly opened as Jiraiya stood standing before him.

"Jiraiya sama..", Iruka began as Jiraiya held a finger to his own lips, pointing upwards, silencing Iruka from any further noise. Iruka, now quietly entered the apartment as Jiraiya closed the door behind him.

"He's asleep in his room", Jiraiya spoke softly, as he saw the frantic look on Iruka's face. Iruka calmed himself down, now knowing that Naruto was safely tucked away, and sat down on a tissue covered table. Iruka starred at the Klinexs, and frowned; looking up at Jiraiya for some explanation. The gray haired man sat himself opposite of the young ninja academy instructor and picked up a scrunched up tissue from the table.

"He...cried himself to sleep", Jiraiya spoke this as a matter of fact as he toss the tissue back on the table. Iruka's eyes widened again.

'He was crying...those damn people. They've gone to far now...", Iruka enraged by the arrogance of his fellow townspeople.

Jiraiya smiled slightly, unsure of how to phrase what he was going to say next to Iruka. "He wasn't crying because of the townspeople".

Iruka stared at the man, unsure now if the situation was worst than what he already knew from what Konohamaru had told him. 'Was he hurt in the accident, fractured or broke something? Does he need a doctor HAS HE SEEN A DOCTOR!", Iruka breathing heavily, feeling the strain of worry intensify in him. Jiraiya again rose a hand to calm Iruka down. "No doctor can heal the amount of pain Naruto is in now. 13 years all he had known was loneliness, and now...these last few days have been to much for him, with the death of the third, and now with Sasuke...", Jiraiya gave a heavy sigh and laid back in his chair, staring above him and the creaking fan gently blowing down on them.

Iruka not sure of what Jiraiya was speaking off, mentioned: "Kakashi has already attended to Sasuke". Jiraiya brought his head down, curiosity in his voice, "Did Kakashi say anything...?", Jiraiya asked wondering if Sasuke had any clue of Naruto's feelings. Iruka shook his head side to side. Jiraiya stood up and and took out the instant Ramens he had brought for Naruto earlier. As he poured the hot water into both containers, silence covered the area, all except for the sound of the pouring water, and a cricket or two every few minutes. Covering the containers with small saucers, Jiraiya placed the container in front of Iruka as he once again sat opposite the man, staring at his covered Ramen.

"Arigato", Iruka said, the depression clearly visible in his voice, as both men began to eat in silence.

-

Kakashi knocked twice on Sasuke's door before entering. Making his way through the simple layout of the room and heading up the stairs, Kakashi entered Sasuke's room to find the boy sitting on his bed, staring out the window as the sun began it's desent. Sasuke turned his head and stared at Kakashi for a moment before returning his gaze to the window. Kakashi walked carefully towards the young boy and say next to him as he looked at his injured leg. The wound was a slight cut, but it looked like his knee was slightly sprained. Kakashi reached out to pull Sasuke's shorts a bit upward for better access to the knee. The moment Kakashi's hand touched the boys leg, the boy let out a short yell and pushed Kakashi away from him as hard as he could yelling, "DON'T TOUCH ME FAGGOT!".

Kakashi stood, his left eye wide with shock at the pupil he cared for, staring at him a crazed look in his eyes, as he got up of the bed. Sasuke suddenly made a dash for Kakashi, with an array of punches all aimed at his Sensei's head or heart. Kakashi, calmly blocked every swing and finally grabbed both of Sasuke's arms and threw him to the floor as gently as he could. Kakashi pinned both of Sasuke's arms spread wide as he called out the boys name to try and stop him from screaming.

"Go ahead Fag, touch me i know you want to, DO IT! I'll...I'll tell everyone you touched me faggot, than lets see what they do to you...they'll, they'll kill you that's what hahaa, Fucking faggot DIE!".

Kakashi let go of Sasuke's right arm as he in a fit of rage swung a fist clear across the boys face, as a trickle of blood splattered on the floor board beside them. Sasuke was silent now, tears coming down his face as he slightly shook. Kakashi got of him and stood up, leaning his back against a wall shocked at his uncontrolled emotions. After several minutes, accompanied with the sounds of Sasuke sniffling, Kakashi walked over Sasuke's body and ounce again knelt down towards the boy's knee. Reaching forward again, this time Sasuke did not say or move, but allowed his sensei to tend to his knee. Kakashi finishing bandaging the boy's knee, gently took a clean cloth and cleaned the boys face, all the while Sasuke not looking into his eye. Once finished Kakashi did something Sasuke did not expect. Kneeling down on both knees Kakashi scooped Sasuke into his arms and laid him into the bed, pulling the covers comfortably around the boy. Sasuke looked back up at Kakashi, tears of regret now flowing. Kakashi gently stroked his hair ounce and turned to walk out the room.

"See him tomorrow...", Kakashi spoke as he opened the door to Sasuke's room, and left listening to the sounds of a ounce again sobbing Sasuke.

-

Iruka and Jiraiya finished eating their ramen and continued to stare at each other in silence. Jiraiya stood up and collected both the empty containers and placed them in the garbage bin by the sink. Iruka stretched his arms in the air as he removed himself from the table. Making his way silently to check on Naruto, Iruka saw the light on in the bathroom. Thinking that Naruto was now awake, Iruka stood for a moment and force a smile on his face, not wanting to upset the boy anymore. Knocking twice of the ajar ed door, Iruka opened it smiling, "Oi Naruto, feel like going out to eat ra...". Iruka did not finish his sentence as he screamed Jiraiya's name. Jiraiya came running into the bathroom,as he saw a motionless Naruto on the bathroom floor, a bloody kunai in one hand, and a pool of blood surrounding the boys body emitting from his wrists.

TO BE CONTINUED  
-  
Thanks to everyone who is enjoying my fan fic so far. IF you like tog et in touch with me for indepth critics, reviews, things you;d like to see you can email me 


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto: Love of a Fox**

**  
N**aruto and its characters are not owned by me. All yaoi,interpretations are based on my own creation, as well as slight plot details that differ from the course of the actual anime. Certain chapters may contain vulgar/sexual graphic material not meant to be read by those 16 or younger. You have be warned so read further on your own free will. Thank you.

**Chapter 4**

The sound of Lee's crutches echoed the long hallway as he moved down the corridor as fast as his legs would carry him. Turning a sharp corner he entered two large doors with the words, "Emergency Ward", printed in large letters above the door. A nurse, seeing Lee breathing heavily and resting against his crutches walked over to aid him.

"Are you o...", the nurse asked gently but was cut of by Lee's urgent shout,

"Uzumaki Naruto!", the force of Lee's voice scaring the nurse as she fell to the floor, pointing down the hallway. Lee, with a surge of energy, seem to gallop like a horse, riding his crutches down the hallway shouting, "DON'T DIE NARUTOOOO!"; the nurse starring at him, a traumatized look on her face.

Lee arrived at a smaller corridor as he saw three individuals sitting outside a door, as the three looked up at him.

"Is he...", Lee's eyes wide with fear and anticipation.

"He'll be all right", Ino answered, sniffling back a few tears. "Kiba is with him right now...same blood type," Ino rested her face in Hinata's shoulder as the girl continued to cry slowly.

Lee let out a long sigh of relief and sat himself down next to Shikamaru. Lee stared at the girl crying in Hinata's arms. He knew the girl was worried, but was not sure if it was for Naruto or Kiba; being that both her and Kiba had began seeing each other recently. Hinata seem more quiet than usual. She was no longer crying, but the tear stains were obvious on her cheeks. Lee turned to look at Shikamaru, who seem more angry than worried. Shikamaru looked at Lee, and seem to force himself to speak:

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, but...it could be worst so ya, better...", Lee answered as calmly as he could.

The conversation was uncomfortable, and so was the long silence after it. The sounds of Ino sniffling every few minutes, accompanied by the ticking of the clock, hung above their heads on the wall. The clock read 11:00 am. It had been about 8 hours since Naruto was brought into the hospital by Iruka and Jiraiya. Word had spread throughout the entire village like wildfire, of what had happened. As always as one story is passed onto the other, different variations of what actually happened to Naruto were told, but all ended the same, with the boy ending up in the hospital.

The door to Naruto's room opened as Iruka, holding Kiba's arm led him to the chair beside Ino, as she flung her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. At that same moment Choji walked down the hallway to the group, carrying several soft drinks, and food. Handing the food to Lee and Shikamaru, the boys began opening the bags of chips, and offering them to the girls. Iruka, extremly tired from the nights events, sat himself several chairs away from his past students; the auroma of blood still lingering around him, as he recalled carrying a bloody Naruto all the way to the hospital. The images flashed in his mind, as the tired man drew his hands to his face, and again tried to stop himself from weeping in front of his past pupils.

Lee, with a slight frown on his forhead, removed his face from the chip bag, and asked:

"Did Sakura-chan come yet?".

Choji downed a can of fruit juice and as he tossed it in the garbage bag beside him, "She's sitting outside the hospital. She asked me to buy her a pack of ramen. Something about giving it to Naruto when he wakes up", the over sized boy finished speaking, and without a second to lose stuffed his face with the next edible thing within reach. Hinata placing her can juice on the floor reached into her bag, and pulled out a small container of water and handed it to Kiba. Ino smiled at the timid girl, as Kiba thanked her.

There was one question on everyone's mind, but no one dare ask it. Rumours had been flying across town since Naruto had been admited into the hospital, and neither one had addressed the issue yet. Trying to forget the questions and relieve the tension Hinata looked at her friends around her and softly at first spoke: "We...we should, maybe, one day... take Naruto on a picnic...or...or something...", she ended hanging her head slightly, unsure if her suggestion would be welcome or thrown aside. Ino smiled at her again as Kiba held Akamaru in his arms.

"Barbecue Pork", Choji chimed in excitedly as Hinata wide eye with appreciation nodded. Lee raised a hand in a fist as his eyes burned with passion, "Somewhere with a large waterfall...grass...sky...TREEESSS!", Lee yelled, his recognizable scream as he does on occasion.

"No...", came the calm yet cool tone of Shikamaru, slouching in his chair; staring at the celing. The group around him stared, mouths slightly open wondering if he was going to shut down all their plans.

"Ramen...just give him ramen...theres a new ramen place in the next town...he'd...," Shikamaru now spoke his voice slightly shaking., "he'd like...", Shikamaru got up and pushed his way past the group as he headed for the washroom, his hands brushing away what tears had form. The group fell silent again as they quietly ate the remaining food. Iruka got up and headed towards the bathroom to clean himself up, and to check on Shikamaru's condition.

Sasuke ran as fast as his injured knee could take him towards the hospital as soon as news had reached him. _Why...WHYYY. Was it because of him...had he hurt Naruto again so much that he, no it can't be his fault...maybe it REALLY was his fault. _Sasuke's mind raced with questions of guilt and remoarse as he ran pass villager after villager. As he ran Sasuke over heard the covnersations of several people, from, "Good redience", to "About time...". Fighting the strong urge to slaughter those who were speaking ill of Naruto, Sasuke ran harder as he finally approached the building. Slowing his pace down, Sasuke bended over slightly holding his injured knee as he adjusted the bandages back into position. Slowling walking now to the entrance he saw a girl sitting down, dressed in a red dress holding a container in her hand, slowly twirling it in her fingers.

Sasuke walked up to Sakura and looked at her, apologecticly, but no words came out. Sakura looked up, a sicken expression on her face as she held out the ramen container to him. Sasuke swallowed the strain in his throat as he tried forcing a smile on his face:

"He'd want to see both of us...", Sasuke spoke softly, hoping she would agree and come with him. Sakura stood up and stared at him eye to eye. She threw the Ramen container at his chest in which he caught. "I think all he wants...is you Sasuke.", Sakura, her face twisted with hate and sadness. "Sakura!", Sasuke was taken back by what she had said. "DON"T LIE TO ME!", Sakura screamed at him, a few villagers down the road, looknig up at them, hearing the girls rage. "EVERYONE...", Sakura took a moment to quiet herself, her fists shaking with anger. "Everyone in Kohona is talking about it. Do you know...", her tears flowing down her cheeks, " Do you know what they're calling me...do you Sasuke...", Sasuke could not bear to look into her eyes. "the Uchiha Fag Girl...". Sasuke grabbed her by both her arms, "I'm Not a FAG!", Sasuke screamed at her at the top of his lungs. Sakura broke free oh his grip and pushed him away, Sasuke limping backwards. "Don't touch me..." Sakura hissed at him, disgust apprent in her voice. She turned away from him and walked away, leaving a shocked, angered Sasuke behind her.

Sasuke angirly pushed the doors of the hospital open as he made his way to the emergency room. As he made hisw ay throguh the corridors towards the emergency room he was greeted by the site of the group solemnly waiting outside Naruto's room. From the stares Lee and the rest gave him, it was clear that the rumours in which Sakura talked about were true. Sasuke walked towards Naruto's room door as he reached for the doorknob, lee spoke up first. "He's all right. He's just resting. Kiba gave him some blood and...", Lee let his vocie trail as Sasuke shot Kiba a distain look. Sasuke turned his gaze to Ino, who like Sakura was stricken with sadness, hate and confussion. Sasuke let go of the handle and sat back down, closer to the group this time.

Kiba kept staring at Sasuke as the clock ticked away. Sasuke could her him and Ino quietly talking as Lee was giving Choji a speech about constant training under tremendous amount of heat and intrestingly enough, onions. Sasuke having enough of Ino's quiet bantering with Kiba:

"If you have something to say to me, than say it...", Sasuke sternly said, staring Kiba straight in the eyes.

Kiba just shook his head, "It;s notthing, I just figured you'd be the last person to care about him".

Sasuke rose up and walked up to Kiba, who in turn got up and stared Sasuke down. Ino grabbed her lovers arm and pleadingly said No, as both Lee, Choji and Hinata got up to stand in the way of the two.

"He's just a friend", Sasuke spat at Kiba, as Kabia started to laugh slightly. "Intresting way to treat your friends Sasuke. Call them names, push them around...fall in love with them...". As Kiba finished his sentence Sasuke swung a fist towards his face, as Kiba went to block it and counter. Ino and Hinata both clung to Kiba trying to hold him back, as Choji and Lee held Sasuke back with all their strength. Their shouts and screams echoed throguhout the hospital as both Sasuke and Kiba's urge to kill each other increased. Just as Lee tripped over his crutches falling over, bring down Choji with him, Sasuke jumped foward; about to land a right fist squarley into Kiba's jaw, when the door to Naruto's room opened, a towering figure standing in the doorway, bringing the group to a standstill.

The exhausted figure of Jiraiya, his clothes stained in dry blood, walked into the hallway and stared at the group, a slight smile on his face.

"He's awake..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. chapter 5

**Naruto: Love of a Fox**

**  
N**aruto and its characters are not owned by me. All yaoi,interpretations are based on my own creation, as well as slight plot details that differ from the course of the actual anime. Certain chapters may contain vulgar/sexual graphic material not meant to be read by those 16 or younger. You have be warned so read further on your own free will. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

Naruto turned his head slowly, the dizziness fading away, as he watched Jiraiya walk into his room, followed by Ino with Kiba holding her hand. Behind Kiba, Choji and Lee filed in, Lee a big smile on his face. Jiraiya stood at the edge of the bed, as Lee and Choji stood on Naruto's right, as Kiba and Ino stood on the left; Ino sitting on the bed beside Naruto, placing her hand in his.

"How are you feeling", Ino asked, the kindness and sympathy clearly in her voice. Naruto nodded once and forced a slight smile on his face as he looked around the group. A look of desperation too him again, as he he scanned the group several times, and still not finding the one he hoped would be there. Resting his head against the pillow again, the tears began to form slightly as Naruto starred up at the slow rotating fan on the celing. Lee, whow as closest to Naruto seeing the slight tears quickly chimed in:

"Ah...ah...Sakura-chan had to help her mother with a few things Naruto, but she said to give you ummm...", Lee looking to the others to see if any of them had the plastic container with the Ramen in it. As each one shook their head side to side, Lee again unsure of what to say:

"Ahh Naruto...haha...umm...So anyway Sakura-chan will be here soon, so don;t worry!", Lee ended with a big smile on his face, as he smacked Naruto on the shoulder to cheer him up, unintentionaly hitting the boy harder than expected. Naruto winnced slightly at the pain and jumped a little in his bed.

"LEE!", Ino screamed as she held Naruto's hand tighter and tried to ease the boys pain, as the group now screamed at Lee for his carlessness.

"AHHH Naruto, gomen nasai, gomen nasai!", Lee repeated bowing several times, and almost falling of his crutches. Naruto painfuly, and slowly raised his right hand to stop Lee from bowing, as a hush fell over the room.

The entire length of Naruto's arm, from his wrist to elbow was bandaged up, slight stains of blood that seeped through the stiches showing on the surface. Naruto slowly brought his hand back to his side and back underneath the blanket, as Ino let go of his hand and brought it to her mouth, trying to stop the gasping sounds she was making. Kiba stood behand her and wrapped his arms around her, comforting his love. Naruto watched Kiba as he wrapped his arms around Ino, a tremendous heartache swelling in his chest. Naruto, again, scanned the group, slowly this time from Ino to Lee, and smiled again.

"Thanks...for coming to see me".

The group seem to breathe a sigh of relief as Lee laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder gently, but assuringly this time, as the room filled with laughter as the once former group of classmates discussed Lee's crazy ideas of a picnic "inside" a waterfall.

Sasuke stopped pacing the hall for a moment as he heard the laughter from inside the room. _Sounds like he's back to his old self...if I went in now, maybe he'll be angry...or maybe he'd want to see me. It'd be good to see how he was doing. I mean I only want to see him as a friend not...I'm not...FUCK. _Sasuke began to pace the floor again, arguing with himself weather or not he should go in. As he walked, sitting directly to his side watching him was Hinata, who like him, was not ready to go into the room. Her thoughts were as confusing as Sasukes, as they dwell deep within her:

_Naruto-kun...maybe it's because I didn;t tell him sooner. Maybe...maybe I should have told him after the ninja exams...I thought he was in love with Sakura...O Sakura-chan, i wonder how she's taking this. She must feel the same way I do about Naruto, as she does about Sasuke. Even if Naruto is.."gay"...he's still Naruto. He's a good person. Maybe he's just confused. Maybe that's why he was so sad, because he wasn't sure...maybe it's because I'm not beautful..._

"Naruto-kun...", Hinata spoke out louadly, unaware that she had done so. Sasuke stopped and looked at the big eyed girl. Hinata hung her head low, intimidated by the towering boy infront of her. Hinata slowly raised her head and starred at Sasuke. Her mind became blank for a moment except for one question. _Why Him_. Sasuke was attractive, but he was always mean to Naruto. He never showed any care for him. Why did he choose him.

"What?", Sasuke asked the girl, frowning slightly as he starred at her, wondering maybe if he had something on his face. Hinata, gulped down the lump in her throat and gathered all the courage she could muster.

"Sasuke-kun...", Hinata asked softly.

"eh?", Sasuke grunted, staring the girl down.

"I...I mean...do you care about Naruto-kun...I mean do you like him, I mean as a friend...or maybe do you like him mo...", Hinata began to blush and sweat as she looked everywhere around the corridor except into Sasuke's eyes.

"Listen I...", Sasuke began to answer angrily, his conversation with Sakura fresh in his mind.

"I!", Hinata spoke loudly, so loud that she jumped slightly scaring herself. Lowering her voice again. "I just...I mean if you care about him...and Naruto-kun really..I mean, if he li...", she found it hard to finish her sentence. Hinata stood up quickly and bowed while stnading up. "Please be there and care for Naruto as a friend". Hinata finished her sentence quickly as she hurried to the door and entered it, as Sasuke could here Naruto's loud voice, back to its energetic volume welcome her into the room.

Sasuke sat down in the empty corridor as he contemplated Hinata's words and lost himself within his thoughts.

Shikamaru zipped his pants as he hit the "flush" button over the head of the urinal as he proceeded to wash his hands. He looked over to his side as he saw a now clean Iruka standing beside him.

"AHH...NIE A FESH", Iruka said, a giving a big yawn at the same time. Iruka looked to his former pupil beside him.

"Feeling better?", iruka ask the boy, placing a hand strongly on his shoulder. Shikamaru nodded and walked over to the door and held it open, looking back at Iruka. The two left the wasroom and made there way back to the group. Shikamaru stopped suddenly and looked at the man.

"Do You think he's an idiot for doing it?", Shikamaru has plainly, a slight hint of anger in his voice.

Iruka taken back by the boy's choice of words, answered carefully:

"Stupid...no. In Naruto's 13 years, look at how the town has treated him, how we have treated him. I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner, but regardless Naruto is not at fault here, or here say, not the ONLY one at fault.", Iruka explained as straight foward as he could.

"WHY doe he ALWAYS have to do this...", Shikamaru spoke, his anger uncontrolled this time. "Does he always have to be the center of attention. If it's not in school, than it's something in town. In the ninja exams, in his fight with Neji, he's always doing things that aren't necesary, and he's always getting everyone else involved, do we always have to be tehre to save HIM, why HIM!", Shikamaru breathing heavily, shoutting at Iruka, as dropplets of spit, spat at his former teacher.

Iruka smiled slightly and walked towards Shikamaru and embraced the boy in a tight hug.

"It's ok to care about your friend Shikamaru. It's ok to worry about him. We all do."

Shikamaru held on to Iruka only for a moment and then gently pushed him away.

"I'm not saying...that I care, it's just...", Shikamaru spoke his voice and self returning to his old personality, "It's just he should try and be more careful...that's all, not that i care or anything".

Iruka smiled again and nodded his head in understanding. As Iruka turned to continue walking his instincts suddenly came into focus as he jumped onto Shikamaru and covered the boy with his body on the ground as several large rocks were flung through the hospitals windows, shattering the glass everywhere as shards fell ontop of them, like shimmering rain.

"Are you all right?", Iruka asked the boy laying underneath him, worried.

"I'll live, Shikamaru answered, pushing himself upwards, forcing iruka to get of as both headed towards the broken window to look for who or what had thrown it.

Shikamaru clenched his fists as he saw a group of villagers, no, a mob, down at the hospital entrace. Iruka scanned the group horror struck at what the people of Konoha had succumb to with the lost of the Third. Iruka mouth fell agasp as he uttered the words, "O God..", as he looked carefully into the middle of the group and saw, what looked like a strawberry haird girl, wearing a long red dress carrying a sign with giant red letters reading:

"KILL THE FOX FAG"

**TO BE CONTINUED **


End file.
